


Derek/Alphas

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Jordan, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alpha Sheriff, Alpha Theo, M/M, Naked Workout, Nudity, Public Nudity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: I received this ask - Has Derek a list o which alpha he wants to fuck? Like he already fucked Scott and Theo. Who is next? Parrish? Or. sube Peter?As for the question:  I don’t think Derek has a list of which Alpha’s he wants to fuck….not as anything that he would call a list anyway. It’s more like he sees an Alpha, thinks they're hot…considers what it may feel like to be inside of them and then….yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott - Yes, Derek has already fucked Scott…but he certainly isn’t done with the tutor. He and Scott still regularly fuck. It’s never during class. But one time Derek and Scott both needed to be at one of the Omega Lacrosse games. Derek and Scott were both on the bus along with the Omegas but the Omegas had built themselves a nest that they were all sleeping in, and even though Derek really wanted to get int he middle of that (again) he was denied entry since it was a pre-game ritual and most of the team members were superstitious. Anyway Scott and Derek sat across the aisle from each other. Derek began getting hard from the smell of sweaty omega so he pulled out his cock and started to stroke it. Scott’s eyes immediately fell on that large cock, Scott licked his lips, wordlessly rose from his seat and sat next to Derek. Scott started with just jacking off Derek’s cock, the tutor spent quite a bit of time playing with the clear but thick precum that leaked out, but when Derek got tired of that he put a hand on the back of Scott’s head lowered the tutor’s mouth to his cock. Scott slurped and sucked and Derek leaned back and enjoyed some road head. When he came he forced his cock down Scott’s throat to make sure that the tutor swallowed, easier clean up, Scott came in his own pants when Derek did that.

Theo - Derek and Theo still have their weekly work outs, no clothes on, of course. But Derek has had to start getting to the gym earlier because once Theo arrives, workout quickly turns to sex. It great sex though, very athletic, one time they tried sex and work out at the same time….it was risky. It started with the bench pressing, Theo was on the bench pressing 100 (so as not to strain himself) because Derek was his spotter and Theo would suck on Derek’s dick while he pressed the weights up and down. They switched and Derek was laying on the bench he had 175 weights to push up and down and then Theo lubed himself up and sat himself on Derek’s dick, Theo would rise as Derek pushed the weights up and he would lower himself spearing his ass with Derek’s cock when the Alpha pushed the weights back up. Derek nearly lost his grip on the weights though so he put them back and then returned his attention to fucking the day lights out of Theo. Theo still wasn’t keen on being knotted so Derek pulled out and sprayed his cum all over the younger Alpha’s back.

Parrish - Derek and Parrish haven’t done too much…Out of All the Alpha’s this he is probably the only one that Derek plans to fuck. So far Derek has only groped Parrish’s ass and fingered him when the two are fucking an Omega together, usually Stiles, or Liam) but Parrish usually give as much as he gets, He’s fingered Derek or cum on him in retaliation. One time the other teacher went so far as to wipe his own cum off of Stiles back and then slap Derek’s ass with it… But after a few weeks Derek gets some information that he didn’t know he needed, He walked in on Parrish and Stiles (not an unusual occurrence) but Stiles was naked on the desk Parrish fucking into him but he was sniffing and licking Stiles foot. Parrish was so lost in it that he never even noticed Derek walk in. When the two were finished Derek asked Stiles about it and the omega answered that Parrish just had a thing for feet. With that in mind Derek knew what he needed to do. The next time he and Parrish were both attending to Omega’s, Parrish was still dealing with Jackson, while Derek had just finished with Lydia. Parrish knew that Derek was going to finger him again, and if he was honest he was kind of wanting it to happen, it why he had Jackson on the floor and Parrish’s legs were opened so wide. However the pressure that Parrish felt on his hole wasn’t a finger, it was wider more blunt, a thumb? No. He turned around and saw Derek his cock was still semi hard, covered in slick, one of his legs was extended, his foot was touching Parrish’s ass which meant, Parrish nearly seized when he felt Derek’s big toe enter him, He immediately began knotting Jackson. Stuck where he was, he felt Derek continue to use his toe to fuck him…

Peter - In this universe incest is recreational, as long as no children are made from the union its not considered taboo. However Peter was the first Alpha Derek ever slept with and the one he lost his virginity to. Peter had been 21 at the time and living with his sister and her family while he went to College. He liked to sleep in the nude and after fingering himself, because Peter is all about pleasure, he fell asleep naked. Derek at 14 had gotten home from school (no practice that day) and when walking past Peter’s room he smelled the spent cum and lube, he was hard instantly wanting to see for himself he gently opened the door and saw Peter asleep on the bed, his legs spread and lube resting between his ass cheeks. Derek didn’t think about it, he merely took off his shorts climbed onto Peter’s bed and shoved his cock into his Uncle’s hole. Peter didn’t wake up from the intrusion However the pleasure he got from being fucked did wake him up. He looked over his shoulder and saw his nephew fucking him, it felt too good to stop him though so he merely spread his legs and angled his hips a bit to make it better. Derek’s knot was the first that Peter ever took, and Peter’s ass was the first that Derek ever knotted (this was the first of many time)

Sheriff - The first time, the Sheriff pulled Derek over for speeding and then mentioned that Derek was a teacher at the school, and mentioned his son Stiles. Derek’s face went red realizing that he still has Stiles’ slick on his cock from last period. The sheriff mentioned that he does background checks on all the teachers for the school….he gets Derek to meet him at a motel. Here the Sheriff tells Derek that if he is going to fuck Omega’s he needs to know what it feels like to be an Omega. The Sheriff is the first Alpha Derek has ever had in his own ass. After Derek was done riding the Sheriff and he had the other Alpha’s cum in his ass, the Sheriff got on his hands and knees and presented his ass to Derek. “Now that you know what it’s like to be the Omega, lets make sure you know how to fuck like an Alpha”. Derek’s mouth went dry, The sheriff’s ass was tight and smooth, as Derek prepared to stick it in though the sheriff stopped him. “Come on Hale, many of the Omega’s have Orgasmic Heat, give em an orgasm and their done, fucking everyone of them would be too exhausting and waste too much time. Get you mouth down there!” Derek lowered his mouth to the Sheriff’s ass, first he used his scruff to scratch and send the older Alpha’s nerves alight “Fu-uck!” Stiles had the same reaction. Then Derek began to lick across the dusky hole. The Sheriff didn’t produce any slick so it was a different taste than what Derek was used to, but the man’s moans were definitely praise. When Derek finally got his tongue inside of him the Sheriff nearly came, but Derek wrapped a tight hand around to the Older Alpha’s cock to stop him. With the Sheriff opened from his tongue Derek decided it was time to show the Sheriff that he could indeed fuck like an Alpha. As Derek entered the Sheriff his breathing became stuttered “Now that is a Hale cock!” Then Derek showed the Sheriff the meaning of “Fucked”

When Derek finally knotted the older Alpha, he realized that the Sheriff and his son Stiles were both Knot sluts.


	2. Derek's Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo becomes...intrigued by the idea of the new Alpha Teacher Derek. Scott can't hide his limp or satisfied look of awe after he spends time with Derek so Theo decides he needs to try out this Alpha for himself.

Derek is used to manipulative assholes like Theo, after all he has an manipulative asshole of his own named Peter. So Derek, knows how to handle Theo’s flirtations and temptations easily. He ignores the boy’s come ons. Theo will bend over, in only his jockstrap after workout, showing off his tight dusky pucker, and despite Derek wanting to just ram his cock inside and teach Theo the meaning of ‘fucked’ he knows that Theo is doing it more out of the idea to prove that he can get Derek, than wanting to be fucked. Derek completely ignores Theo’s advances and instead usually will mount one of the Omega’s in front of the Alpha Tutor to put him in his place.

Theo on the other hand gets fed up with it. He wants to be fucked by an Alpha but he is not settling for anyone other than Derek. He’s tried his best material, bending over in his jockstrap, rubbing his ass against Derek’s crotch when the two needed to get through the same aisle of desks, he’s even gone so far as to use some of Derek’s cum that has leaked out of one of the Omega’s and used it to finger himself. And Theo knows that Derek is being affected by what he does, he can smell the arousal but nothing seems to Get Derek to actually do something.

One day, it’s after practice, Derek stays after school on Tuesday’s to use the gym equipment to work out (a perk of being a teacher there, not to mention a member of the family that founded the school). Theo stays after as well. At first Derek was going to tell Theo to leave but after seeing Theo in a cropped top, and shorts so short that the straps of his jockstraps are visible Derek decides to let him stay and enjoy whatever Theo is about to do next.

The gym is deserted save for the two of them. Theo starts trying to seduce Derek by doing squats, his shorts riding so high they get caught in the boys crack. Derek decides to up the ante and takes off his shirt, the young tutor watches with rapt attention as Derek bench presses 200 pound weights. Theo can feel his own cock grow hard at the display of strength but not to be outdone Theo purposely rips his shorts on the next squat and lets them fall down his legs in tattered remains, he moved to the dumbbells next and beings to pumping out a few reps. Derek raises an eyebrow at Theo working out in only a jockstrap and crop top. Derek smirks as he takes his own shorts off and stands next to Theo, doing sets of curls in only a white jockstrap, the two make eye contact in the mirror. Theo breaks the eye contact first when his eyes wonder down the reflection of Derek’s body and rests on his crotch.

Derek smirks drops the dumbbells and removes his jock. he stands there naked, thick cock resting against his full alpha balls. Theo licks his lips and quickly changes into his own birthday suit. The two go about their workouts like usually save for the the heated glances that they keep sending to each other.

Next week, Theo is back but he loses all pretense of being clothed, he immediately removes his clothes and begins to start working out. Things go about the same….until Derek pulls out the exercise ball, he places himself on the floor, his legs on the ball and does a leg curl, his hips rise in the air as his core tightens, his hard cock slaps against his belly and Theo groans out load.

“Please just fuck me already!” Theo himself seems surprised by the out burst…he did not want to be the first to break in this….seduction.

Derek knew that it would work, he pulls tube of lube out from his gym bag and fucks Theo so hard that the poor teen Alpha walks with a limp (but also a smile) for the next week.


End file.
